


This Night Has Only Just Begun

by cherryroad



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryroad/pseuds/cherryroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re speeding down the highway, rubber squealing on asphalt as Gerard takes a fast turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Night Has Only Just Begun

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the AFI song, "End Transmission."
> 
> Prompt: Sound.

They’re speeding down the highway, rubber squealing on asphalt as Gerard takes a fast turn.

“Jesus!” Frank breathes from the passenger seat, his right hand gripping the side door.

Gerard only grunts in response as he pushes his foot down that bit more, weaving in and out of traffic to get to the motel he knows is only a mile away. He technically doesn’t have to be speeding, they lost the cops five miles back, their sirens fading into the late-night traffic, and the motel is attended all night, but the adrenaline is still racing through his veins and he just can’t _stop._

A few people honk their horns as Gerard pulls into the motel parking lot without putting his turn signal on. Frank swears as they stop violently under the awning in front of the lobby.

“You know, speeding is only going to make it more obvious we’re running,” Frank points out when Gerard takes the keys out of the ignition.

“The attendant here won’t call the police on us, Frank, they’ve probably seen guys way worse.”

Frank just folds his arms, pointedly looking at the dashboard and not at Gerard.

 _He seemed fine with our little heist earlier,_ Gerard thinks, but what he actually says is, “I take it you’re not coming inside with me?”

“Gotta keep an eye on the loot,” Frank says.

Gerard nods, then hums to himself. He off-handedly picks up the gun from the floor between them and stuffs it into the front of his pants, feeling kind of like a gangster but also like a douchebag. Frank muffles a giggle with his left arm.

Gerard reaches behind him and finds one of the bags of money and ruffles through it, shuffling paper against paper. He finds a handful of twenties and stuffs them in his pocket. “That should be enough for a one-night stay,” he remarks as he starts to get out of the car.

Frank suddenly reaches over the driver’s seat and grabs onto Gerard’s arm, pulling him down so they’re eye to eye. Gerard hears a police car’s siren far off in the distance and the adrenaline picks up its pace.

“Gee,” whispers Frank, then closes the distance between their mouths hurriedly, gripping onto Gerard’s arm for all it’s worth. The only sound Gerard can hear is Frank’s wet mouth moving against his own and the blood rushing through his body.


End file.
